


What Happens in Brazil...

by biscuitysguise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Height difference, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Oh, Safe Sane and Consensual, anygay, but like not to having phallic objects up his ass, but we knew that one already, hinata is a virgin to having real dick up his ass, holy shit this was a lot more plot than I thought it was going to be, it's two am and i'm tired, like i can't even tag pwp bc 2/5 of it is plot lmao, like i deadass used one of the translations pls appreciate how canon compliant it is at first, nobody is straight but that's fine, oh they kiss a lot because i'm danielle and i don't do things halfway, they use plenty of lube and practise safe sex don't worry guys, what am I saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitysguise/pseuds/biscuitysguise
Summary: Finding the shorty in Brazil had definitely been a shock. He honestly hadn’t expected to ever see him in person again, not since he packed his bags and went to Argentina, cutting a fair number of ties with the high schoolers he knew in Japan.So, seeing that ginger hair - somehow more unkempt than it was so many years prior - and seeing those knees kept free from pads, seeing him, that little gremlin, honestly, in Brazil, of all places? Pure luck, pure coincidence. He didn’t believe his eyes at first. He couldn’t. Hinata Shouyou went abroad? He didn’t go directly into the big leagues in Japan? There was no way he wouldn’t have made it onto a team.Or:Hinata and Oikawa meet up in Brazil. The tension between them is undeniable, and they can't help but stop to help themselves.OR or:There's no way Oihina didn't fuck when they met up in Brazil, you can't convince me otherwise
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 29
Kudos: 541





	What Happens in Brazil...

Finding the shorty in Brazil had definitely been a shock. He honestly hadn’t expected to ever see him in person again, not since he packed his bags and went to Argentina, cutting a fair number of ties with the high schoolers he knew in Japan. 

So, seeing that ginger hair - somehow more unkempt than it was so many years prior - and seeing those knees kept free from pads, seeing  _ him _ , that little  _ gremlin _ , honestly, in Brazil, of all places? Pure luck, pure coincidence. He didn’t believe his eyes at first. He  _ couldn’t _ . Hinata Shouyou went abroad? He didn’t go directly into the big leagues in Japan? There was no way he wouldn’t have made it onto a team. 

“How is this even a thing?” Oikawa heard the words tumble from his lips not long before they reached Hinata. Truth be told, he was thrilled to see the shorty, even after so many years of hardly keeping tabs on everyone from his high school days and only getting the occasional update from Iwaizumi. 

“ _ The great king?! _ ” Hinata practically shrieked, his entire body going rigid. 

“You’ve got to be  _ kidding _ me!” Oikawa laughed, his hand on his hip as he threw his head back. Of all the places, of all the people. Hinata Shouyou in Brazil. “Well, well. You’ve actually grown, shorty.” 

“Oikawa-san?” Hinata’s voice was shrill, his eyes no less wide than when they had first caught sight of him, despite the harsh lighting. “Why’re you here?”

“Uh, that’s my question, thanks,” Oikawa replied. “Don’t steal it.”  _ Smooth _ , he thought.  _ What’s your goal here, Tooru? _

“Me? I came to train on the beach!” Hinata’s smile was as blinding as ever - it could probably combat the harsh Argentinian sun if he wanted it to. 

Also. Holy shit. He really… he really gave up going straight into the big leagues so he could train further? And he went to the beach to train, not entirely unlike Oikawa himself… dear god. If he learned how to make that jump of his work on the sand, then by the time he got back indoors he would be absolutely unstoppable. 

“Hah! Sheesh!” Oikawa found himself saying, “you are a scary one, short stuff!” 

Hinata leaned back the slightest bit, his body portraying confusion even as his face showed intrigue. Oikawa opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by one of his teammates. 

“Tooru, do you know him?” 

“Yeah, um,” Oikawa laughed, “he’s a middle school kid living in my neighbourhood.” 

Hinata’s voice rang loud in Oikawa’s ear, “Oikawa-san, I do understand basic English, you know.” 

Well that was good information to have. Oikawa had nearly said some not family friendly things when he first saw Hinata. Could he possibly know dirty talk in English? Or was it limited to just the  _ basic _ basic stuff? 

Oikawa practically felt his teammates roll their eyes behind him. “We’re going to dinner,” one of them called - he didn’t care enough to check who. 

“Okay,” he replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the young man in front of him. He heard their footsteps fade away before he resumed speaking. “The beach, huh? I gotcha.” 

“Yep!” Ah, there was that blinding smile again. Hinata sure knew how to make a man’s heart weak. Did he know the power he held? “So what’re you doing now?” 

“I play in the Argentinian league,” Oikawa said, watching as the other’s face morphed into shock and surprise and amazement and even awe. 

“They’re neighbours with Brazil! Wait…” he drifted off for a second, deep in thought. “Why are you playing in Argentina? I always assumed you’d go to Italy or something!”

Italy had been a top contender, yeah. But it didn’t feel like he could grow as much there. He’d seen the matches, seen the head coach in action. He didn’t like the vibe. “I know!” he replied, “Anyone would. A classy place like Italy totally suits me!” He paused for a second before mumbling, “not that I’ve ever been there….” 

Hinata’s brows were still furrowed, he looked a little lost, but primarily confused, like he was trying to put the pieces together but they wouldn’t quite fit. 

“Would you not look at me like that, please?” Oikawa deadpanned. 

Hinata was quick to rebound. “Hey, Oikawa-san!” he said, “let’s play some volleyball!” 

His stomach replied before Oikawa could even get a word in, growling audibly enough for Oikawa to feel some sympathy. “Y’know...” he started, “I was just getting ready to head to dinner.” 

Fuck. Did that sound too flirty? That definitely probably maybe sounded flirty. Even so, he couldn’t stop the next words that fell from his lips. “Show me where the good places are around here.” 

Fuck. Definitely flirty. Maybe Hinata was still too socially slow to pick up on when someone was flirting with him. 

“Ooh! I know one that’s really good  _ and _ really cheap!” Hinata started, and Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe partially regret. He didn’t quite know. “It’s got healthy food, too!” 

Oikawa smiled, and it’s honestly a mostly genuine smile. “Sounds good,” he said, “sounds good. Let’s go. My treat.” 

Hinata’s eyes went wide again, his smile no longer pushing them into crescents. Even as Oikawa watched, they began to water. 

Oh, god. Was it something he said? His brows furrowed. “What?” 

Hinata sniffed, bringing a hand up to wipe at his teary eyes. “U-um… during work today, I…” his voice went almost to a whisper, “I lost my wallet….” 

Oh, god. Okay. Oikawa couldn’t stop the laugh of relief - yes, relief, he’s sure this time - that comes bubbling forth. 

His laugh came to a screeching halt when Hinata grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the road, his short frame all Oikawa could see. It caught him by surprise, so much so that he didn’t say another word until they were a block down the road. Hinata still hadn’t let go of his hand at that point, and Oikawa definitely noticed. He didn’t lace their fingers together, but he didn’t let go, either, and he nearly jumped when Hinata squeezed his hand. 

“This is it,” he said, coming to a stop in front of the restaurant, a little mom-and-pop diner filled with a heavenly aroma. Hinata let go of Oikawa’s hand rather slowly, almost as though he didn’t want to, but needed to save face. 

Hm. Maybe this would work out. 

Dinner went by quickly, conversation flowing naturally between the two of them. They caught up, discussing what all had happened in the past… oh god, had it already been five years? They talked about Kageyama, briefly. How could they not? He had made it to the big leagues and already made a name for himself. However, when Oikawa changed the subject, Hinata didn’t seem to object. 

Oikawa found himself telling a story from his youth, a story only a couple other people knew. In fact, only a couple of other people had heard of his experience with the pro setter when he was a child, limited to his best friend and his mother. And now… also Hinata Shouyou. Hinata was the fourth person to know that he had gotten his (“unused! Honestly!”) jockstrap signed by a pro volleyball player, who had helped him move forward in the world and make a name for himself in high school as a setter. 

Hinata sat enraptured the whole time, even as he inhaled his food. He would offer exclamations at exactly the right points, chewing quickly when he wasn’t talking. Fuck. Why did he have to be so cute?

The time came when the meal ended and Hinata grabbed Oikawa’s hand again, asking him to play volleyball with him. Oikawa had known full well that this was going to happen. And what would he do? Say no? Tell Hinata Shouyou that he didn’t want to set to him? Literally impossible. 

They did end up playing. Oikawa… yeah, okay, he sucked at first. The sand was something completely different, and he could tell that he would have a difficult time with it. 

That wasn’t the only thing distracting him, though. Hinata was an absolute ray of sunshine even in the evening well after the sun had gone down, his most notable line being “seeing you has put me in a super-duper extra awesomely good mood!” Yeah. Oikawa didn’t recover after that one, he just tossed out a quick “oh? Treat me to lunch sometime,” in reply as he tried to regain control of his heart even as it ran rampant. 

They ended up losing, but Oikawa ended up winning anyway; watching Hinata set like that was so incredibly attractive to him. Sure, he was still a novice, but holy  _ shit _ had he come a long way since the last time Oikawa saw him. 

“Do you want to come back to my place with me?” Hinata asked when they had finished their game and the round of beers, and there was something in his eyes that Oikawa couldn’t quite identify. It almost felt like a plea, if he was being honest. 

“Not tonight,” Oikawa replied, gently smiling. “Like I said, I’m only here for a week, and we’ve got a big practise game tomorrow.” 

Hinata smiled then, though Oikawa could clearly see how fake it was. “Okay, Oikawa-san! I’ll see you tomorrow, then!” 

“Yep, tomorrow,” he agreed. And he figured they also agreed that tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough. 

***

Oikawa was whipped. He figured there wasn’t any real point in denying that anymore. He’d had Hinata on his mind all day, even through the practise game, and he even almost made the mistake once of expecting one of his teammates to fly higher than he actually could.

_ Hinata could do better _ , he found himself thinking.  _ Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. _ The younger occupied all of his thoughts, and he could hardly think about anything besides him for the rest of the day. 

They met up again at the same spot, arriving at nearly the same time. Oikawa watched with fondness as Hinata slipped his shoes from his feet, burying his toes in the sand and taking a deep inhale, as though he was reacquainting himself with the territory. He wiggled his toes as he warmed up, shifting the sand around on top of them and keeping himself rooted as he completed his physical stretches. 

Belatedly, Oikawa realised that he should be stretching, too. He walked over to where Hinata was, toeing off his shoes as well, and stripping his nice-ish shirt from his chest, pulling a different one out of his drawstring bag. (It was from Iwaizumi, a parting gift, custom made. Practising in it just felt… right. Don’t tell Iwa-chan that.) 

Hinata watched, almost entranced, as Oikawa stretched his arms over his head to put on the shirt, skin stretching taut over well-toned muscle. And maybe it was wishful thinking, but Oikawa thought that he had seen the slightest bit of saliva pool in the corner of his mouth. God, how he wanted to kiss those lips, no matter how chapped they were. (Very. Oikawa was going to give him chapstick that night, if everything went well.)

Getting into another game with the duo from the previous night, Oikawa nearly had a fucking aneurysm. Hinata’s set… wow. Iwa-chan could never. In fact, Oikawa didn’t know many people who could set that nonchalantly after having minimal exposure to beach volleyball. (Oikawa himself, of course, was an exception - he already knew how to set before playing on the beach.) 

Long game short, Oikawa practically felt his soul leave his body by the end of it. The way that Hinata’s calves and thighs rippled with toned muscle whenever he moved, the way he spiked the ball down with such power, the way he’d set it up and immediately look for affirmation from Oikawa… it was all so attractive. He had definitely grown and matured into a lovely young man, one that Oikawa wanted nothing more than to press down, hold his jaw and look him in the eye before ravaging his mouth. 

The game ended, they were treated to dinner, and their opponents left, leaving the two of them alone. Hinata’s shoulder brushed up against Oikawa’s bicep, the backs of their hands so close that his senses were going into overdrive with the proximity. 

“Are you here much longer?” Hinata asked, breaking the silence and keeping his eyes trained on his shoes. 

Oikawa hummed. “Not much. A couple of days. Why? Do you have something in mind, short stuff?” He definitely did if the other didn’t say anything. 

“I’m not  _ that _ short,” Hinata mumbled. “But, um. Do you… d’you maybe wanna hang out more?” 

Oikawa rested his elbow on Hinata’s shoulder. “Short.” 

“I’m an average height, Oikawa-san!” 

“Call me Tooru,” Oikawa said. 

Hinata stopped short. “H-huh?” 

Oikawa smiled at how quickly Hinata whipped his head around to face him. “Don’t hurt your neck. And call me Tooru. Everyone else does.” 

Hinata’s eyes didn’t betray his thoughts, though it was a near thing. “Th-then you should call me Shouyou.” 

Oikawa felt his smile reach his eyes. “Sure thing, Shouyou.” 

Hinata bit his lower lip, a grin making its way onto his face. 

“Let’s go back to my room, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” came Hinata’s response, and he pressed his shoulder harder against Oikawa’s bicep. “Let’s. But ice cream first, okay?” 

Oikawa laughed brightly, grabbing Hinata’s hand. “Sure thing, babe. Lead the way.”

And that he did, pulling a few bills from his back pocket at a street vendor’s stall, buying ice cream for the two of them to share at Oikawa’s insistence, no matter how much Hinata wanted him to have his own. Oikawa took a couple of licks from the cone before proclaiming himself full. All he really wanted to do was taste the sweetness on the younger’s lips, and damn he couldn’t wait. 

He ended up pressing him against a wall in an alley less than a block away from his hotel, unable to take even one step further. “Shouyou,” he whispered. 

“T-tooru?”

“Let me taste that ice cream now.” He searched Hinata’s eyes for any sign of discomfort or unease as he moved closer, hearing his heartbeat in his ears. “Can I kiss you?” 

“I dunno,” Hinata said in reply, biting on the inside of his lip before speaking again. He was closing distance on his end as well, until they were close enough to be sharing the air between them. “Can you?” 

Taking that as a  _ yes _ , Oikawa surged forward, pressing his lips harshly against Hinata’s, pushing on his shoulder until his back was against the wall and he could go no further. Even so, Hinata kept resisting against Oikawa’s mouth, as though he was trying to take control. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck, pulling him down at an uncomfortable angle to compensate for the difference in height between them. The taller eventually had enough of that and smoothed his hands down Hinata’s sides as they kissed, resting them under the cleft of his ass and lifting him in one swift motion, pressing him back up against the wall. 

“Kawa-san,” Hinata breathed as Oikawa moved a little bit to nip at his chin. The faintest amount of stubble was there, more peach fuzz than anything else, and Oikawa followed it along his jawline until he was nosing at his neck. 

“Shouyou,” Oikawa murmured in return. “Will you let me take care of you tonight?” 

Hinata’s nod was all the answer that Oikawa needed, and he pulled back, letting Hinata gently back to the ground and kissing the top of his head. They walked out of the alley hand in hand, and Oikawa had the taste of the ice cream that the younger had eaten even as they approached the front door of the hotel. 

“Seventh floor, love,” Oikawa mused, noting Hinata’s urgency. 

Hinata practically slammed the button, jabbing harshly at the  _ door close _ button immediately after, and latching himself onto the available skin of Oikawa’s neck once they were alone in the mirrored space. Oikawa couldn’t help the moan that slipped past his lips, thankful for the privacy as he allowed himself to be shoved against the wall, feeling the machinery hum behind his back as Hinata stood on tiptoe to bite at his skin and soothe it after with his tongue. 

Hinata was really good with his mouth, apparently. That could be added to the list of things that he was good at. Now, to see what else that mouth could do. 

The elevator came to a stop, and Oikawa pulled his keycard out of his pocket, handing it to Hinata to get him to stop his vicious attack on his neck, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I’m at the end of the hall,” he said, his tone thick with unvoiced moans. 

Hinata practically ran to the other end of the hall, swiping the card and entering. He toed off his shoes and immediately shed his shirt, looking up to see Oikawa leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed, watching. “Like what you see?” he whispered. 

“I do, in fact,” Oikawa replied, stepping inside the room and smirking as Hinata’s breath rate increased. “You look so good right now, Shouyou.” 

“I do?” 

“Absolutely.” Oikawa took a step forward and Hinata took a step back; they continued like that until the backs of Hinata’s legs hit the edge of the bed. Oikawa kept pushing forward, watching with a smile as Hinata sat down and bounced a bit before pushing himself further on the bed and tucking his knees underneath him. 

“Let me…” Hinata said, drifting off as he reached a hand out to hold Oikawa’s hip, sliding his fingers beneath the waistband. “May I suck you off?” 

Oikawa took another step forward so he had his knee against the bed, crawling onto it as he chuckled. “Yeah? You ever taken a dick in your mouth, pretty boy?”

“You’re the pretty boy here,” Hinata replied. “And n-no, only a fake one and that doesn’t feel like it counts.”

“You-” Oikawa had to pause and remind himself to breathe, his heart rate accelerating and blood pressure increasing until he could feel his heart bobbing in his throat. How fucking sad would it be if he came in his pants? 

“I’ve never done anything more than rushed handjobs and a blowjob in a closet once, but  _ please _ , please, I want you so badly. I’m even clean, I washed up before we met at the court.” Hinata wrapped his hand in Oikawa’s shirt, tugging him down so he was straddling Hinata’s lithe waist. “I want you so badly,” he repeated, more quietly this time. His hand travelled down his bare torso and to his shorts, where he was already tenting the fabric. His fingers dipped along the curves of his hips, pushing a little at the waistband of his shorts to reveal the top of the elastic of his jockstrap. 

Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat, and he traced his fingers along the path that Hinata’s had taken. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, yes  _ please _ ,” Hinata gasped as Oikawa pinched at the skin of his waist, both of them watching as the sensitive area began to blossom red a couple of seconds later. 

“I have lube and condoms in my bag, give me a second to grab them,” Oikawa said, leaning down to mouth at the warm skin under his fingertips. 

“Okay, but hurry.” Hinata was already pushing his shorts down past his thighs, exposing a black jockstrap with white elastic that contrasted his bronzed skin beautifully. 

Oikawa complied, going as quickly as he could, thankful that his teammates were pranksters who also deeply cared about him and were definitely hoping he would get laid this trip. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks as he opened the box containing the small bottle of lube, smiling and looking down at it for a moment before gripping it tight in one hand and looking for a condom with the other, pulling one triumphantly from the depths of his bag. 

“Tooruuuu,” came Hinata’s breathy moans. “Hurry!” 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Oikawa replied, turning back to face the other, who had spread himself open atop the duvet, his pert ass in the air as his fingers ran along his entrance. “Fuck.” 

“Please, Tooru,” Hinata whined, his voice breaking in his throat as he dipped the pad of one finger inside to tease himself. 

“Will you let me open you up, baby?” Oikawa asked, grabbing a hold of Hinata’s hips and holding him steady with one hand. With the other, he laced their fingers together, pulling Hinata’s hand away from his own entrance. 

“Please, dear god,” Hinata grunted. 

“I’m no god,” Oikawa hummed as he poured some lube onto his fingers, warming it up and watching carefully as Hinata pressed his face into the covers. “But I bet I can make you feel good.” He rubbed the lube around on his fingers, coating his whole hand with the slippery liquid. 

The first touch of his thumb against Hinata’s perineum made the younger jump, and Oikawa knew all previous thoughts of a blowjob were long forgotten. Not that he was complaining much, he would have cum far too quickly for Hinata to get much of any enjoyment out of it. 

“Relax,” Oikawa mused, moving his thumb in a circle and pressing down gently on the skin, knowing by the winking of his hole that it was a new situation and also that it felt very good. As he had hoped, he was stimulating the prostate, which felt divine no matter how light. He pressed the pad of his middle finger against Hinata’s hole, pushing just hard enough to slip the tip of his finger inside, before pulling out. 

“You still wanna do this?” Oikawa asked, still massaging Hinata’s perineum. 

Hinata’s response was a moan and to shove his face further down into the mattress, presenting himself even more clearly. 

“Alright, baby, then relax for me,” Oikawa breathed, pressing his middle finger all the way in. 

His fingers might not have been thick, but by god were they long. It was a definite advantage when setting a ball, and also when searching for Hinata’s prostate. He curled his finger ever so slightly, feeling a bump beneath his fingertip, and smiled when Hinata cried out and his hips jerked. “There you go, baby,” Oikawa whispered, massaging the area just shy of his prostate. “Still with me?” 

“ _ Please! _ ” Hinata cried high in his throat. Oikawa wouldn’t have been surprised if there were tears leaking from his eyes and soaking into the covers. 

“Okay, love, I’m adding another finger.” He gently pressed his pointer finger up against his middle, adding minimal pressure before his finger was practically sucked inside. “You’re so perfect for me,” Oikawa hummed with a smile, bringing his other hand to hold Hinata’s hip even tighter. 

They went on like that, Oikawa adding fingers and moving slowly, Hinata crying out in pleasure as Oikawa kept him on the edge of orgasm keeping just shy of his prostate, and Oikawa murmuring for Hinata to relax. Eventually, Oikawa was four fingers in and Hinata wasn’t crying anymore, instead moaning loudly with each thrust of his fingers. 

“So deep,” Hinata’s breath hitched with another thrust. “Your fingers are so long, oh my  _ god _ .” 

“I know,” Oikawa hummed in reply. “It’s very helpful when the real thing comes about.” 

Oikawa had been tenting in his shorts for a while now, leaving his dick neglected in favour of prepping Hinata for what was to come. Now, it was unbearable, and his breathing became heavier as he pulled his fingers out, cherishing Hinata’s gasp at the sudden emptiness. 

“No, come back,” Hinata whined. He lifted his head from the sheets, looking back over his shoulder with big, watery eyes. 

“I’m right here, baby,” Oikawa replied, resting a hand on the pale globe of Hinata’s ass and tearing open the condom foil with his teeth, rolling it on with one hand. “Will you flip over for me? I want to see your face,” Oikawa whispered, pressing a kiss to the younger’s lower back. 

Hinata complied, and even immediately spread his legs open for Oikawa to sit between. 

“You’re so good for me,” Oikawa’s voice came in at a whisper, and he reached for the lube to apply some to his dick. 

“Wait,” Hinata called, staying Oikawa’s hand. 

Oikawa stopped immediately, fearing that Hinata wouldn’t want to go any further because he had done something unsatisfactory. “What’s up?” 

“Let me,” Hinata breathed, his soft doe eyes adding extra effect to the proposition as though he was begging to do it. Which, honestly, he might not have been far from. 

“Okay,” Oikawa managed to choke out, handing Hinata the lube and watching as he sat up and poured some onto his hand, closing the lid and then rubbing both of his hands together to warm it up, the slick sound echoing around the room. 

Oikawa tossed his head back as Hinata’s hands closed around his dick, making him nice and slippery for a few moments later. He bit down on his tongue, trying to keep the guttural moans from escaping as the smooth slide only heightened his need to cum. He would not,  _ he would not _ -

“Oikawa-san,” Hinata’s soft voice came, and when Oikawa opened his eyes, it was to stare right back into Hinata’s. Suddenly, there were lips against his, and then Hinata’s tongue was boldly sweeping against his bottom lip, and then they were falling back onto the bed, their tongues dancing together and searching the other’s mouth. 

Hinata kept his hand closed around Oikawa’s dick, keeping a mostly even pressure and feeling absolutely  _ divine _ . “Are you ready, Oikawa-san?” 

Oikawa could only grunt, focussing only on not shooting his load on the spot at Hinata’s husky voice. 

“I said, are you ready, Tooru?” 

Oikawa’s hips jerked into Hinata’s hand as he moaned out a solitary “ _ yes _ ”. 

“Good,” Hinata replied coyly. “ _ Fuck me _ .” 

Not like Oikawa was backing away at this point. He crawled over top of the younger, rutting his hips back and forth and feeling his tip catch on Hinata’s opened entrance. “You’re sure?” he asked, making certain that this was what Hinata had wanted. 

“For like two years now, Oikawa-san,” Hinata said, bringing the back of his hand up to brush against Oikawa’s cheek. “Please fuck me, Tooru.” 

Oikawa nodded once and then slid smoothly in, seating himself fully inside the ginger, whose breath hitched in his throat. 

Hinata’s mouth was open in a silent scream, his eyes wide and his fingers scrabbling for purchase in the sheets. He brought himself back after a couple of seconds like that, his breath coming in short bursts as Oikawa waited, smoothing his hands along every dip of Hinata’s body, stroking once along his hard, weeping cock, flicking a finger gently against a pebbled nipple. 

“Let me know when is good,” he whispered, leaning down to mouth along Hinata’s neck. 

“Please move,” Hinata managed. 

“Already?” 

“Tooru.” 

Oikawa responded by dragging his hips back slowly and thrusting back in with one smooth, harsh motion. 

“Harder, oh  _ god _ !” Hinata’s voice came. He was writhing, squirming under Oikawa’s stare, his cock dribbling spats of precum as it stood at attention. 

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” Oikawa said, making sure to get a verbal “ _ yes, Tooru _ ” from the younger before grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, which pushed him deeper inside. He then reached down and grabbed Hinata’s lower back, lifting it up so that his body was at the perfect angle for him to brush past his prostate with every pass. 

“Fuck!” Hinata screamed, his orgasm taking him by surprise and shooting pearly white semen all up his chest, up to his chin and some on his cheek. 

It didn’t surprise Oikawa that much - he hadn’t expected Hinata to last even as long as he had. He slowed down, feeling Hinata tighten around him and suck him in. “Once you’re less sensitive,” he panted, “I’ll pull out.” 

“No,” Hinata gasped. “Keep fucking me, Tooru. Use me. Make me yours.” 

Oikawa smiled softly. “Don’t feel like you have to make me cum, Shouyou.” 

“You misunderstand,” Hinata replied plainly. “I  _ want  _ you to.” 

It didn’t take much after that, feeling the other still tightening sporadically around him, combined with his words; Oikawa was soon spilling into the condom. He pulled Hinata close, mouthing at a nipple and chuckling as his dick twitched weakly. 

“Leave me alone, Tooru,” Hinata whined jokingly, “I can’t get it up again that quickly.” 

“Oh please,” Oikawa replied. “You really think that?” 

“What, did you want to find out?” 

Oikawa’s smile overtook his next words, and he slid out of Hinata without warning so he could plant kisses all over his face. “I’m busy today,” he said. “How about tomorrow?” 

“You’re busy?” Hinata asked. “With what?” 

“You, goofball.” Oikawa pressed his nose into Hinata’s neck, taking in the musk of him, watching him shimmer in post-coital glow, sweat dampening his brow but not beading enough to drip. He noticed freckles, countless ones, little dots of the sun’s effects on his bronzed, sun-kissed skin. He couldn’t wait to count them and trace lines between them later that night. “Wanna go take a bath?” 

Hinata settled back into the sheets with a grin. “Oh, please. I know you have a jacuzzi in here. If I’m not getting prime treatment, maybe I won’t come back.” 

“Are you sure about that?”

“The jacuzzi or the coming back?” 

“Both.” 

Hinata’s smile could be the most promising source of renewable energy yet, Oikawa decided as he swept his arms under the younger and lifted him up. “Well, I guess I can’t have that, can I?” Oikawa murmured against Hinata’s skin. “I guess we could spend a couple of minutes in the jacuzzi. Or a couple of hours. I’m really not opposed.” 

“Now you’re talking,” Hinata replied, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s lips. 

It was all horribly domestic, Oikawa thought. And yet, he decided as he splashed water onto Hinata and wiped the cum from his cheek with a laugh and kissed him countless times - and yet, he wouldn’t rather it be any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment/kudos if you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
